


What's an omega truly?

by T_Writing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Will Graham, Fake Science, Fake beta Will, Fake beta Will Graham, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Smut, Smutty, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: Will is an omega and the only other person who knows is his therapist Hannibal, who's helped him since he was young with terrible dreams that wouldn't leave, but those dreams are far less severe.Hannibal suggests Will take some time off to have another heat so his suppressants won't poison him, which Will always agrees to, after all who can't trust their dear friend Doctor Lecter?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	What's an omega truly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfgraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgraham/gifts).



> Hello everybody! I am back with another A/B/O Hannigram story, this was actually written for somebody (wolfgrahamm on Twitter)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this story, and this was the first time I wrote in something actually meant to be written in, which was really nice
> 
> This may also be one of my longest stories yet (counting each chapter as a story because I do have multi chapter stories, both being posted and being planned)

Will sat in Hannibal's office once more. He hated that it felt like home there, but he'd been in this place for so many times over the years, he'd been Will's therapist since before he'd even presented, but the doctor was much younger then.

"Will? Are you listening?"  
He sat up properly and clicked back into place, his mind did often wonder.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying again?"  
Hannibal's eyes were soft whenever they landed on Will, his beauty was obvious to many others, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to see him properly.

"How is work going for you?"  
Will had been in class till an alpha named Jack brought him to the field again. Hannibal did love to see how it affected him but at the same time his hatred for the alpha did sour this beauty.

".... It's, umm…." Will looked away again before speaking "it's been ok… I haven't been having too many more nightmares again" his quick soft smile was meant to try and reassure the doctor that everything was fine, but Hannibal was far too familiar with Will to not know that it was false (as it usually was).

"Well, that's good, but you've still been having nightmares again?" Hannibal can still remember the first time he'd meet Will, the boy was young and having such immense night terrors that his father had been forced to take him to a doctor. Will had been having dreams of these terrible deaths he'd heard about and it was even worse after he'd been the first to find one of the Chesapeake Ripper's pieces of art.

"... They've been happening every night again, but I can go back to sleep after at least…. A-and they've been happening a bit less since this last murder" Will turned with this worried but hopefully smile that they could drop the talk of his nightmares, he did hate talking about them even if he knew it was needed.

Hannibal sighed slightly, letting Will win on this one.  
"Ok, that's good to hear Will that you're at least getting some sleep, but don't be afraid to come see he again if you need" Hannibal was one of the (if not the only) people Will could ever actually stand to keep eye contact with, but even still it could be a little hard.

"Thank you Hannibal, and I will if it gets any worse" Will hated his dreams, always had, always will, even before the doctor they'd been bad, but it seemed as if they worsened after him. His dreams were always filled with horror but ever since his meeting with the doctor had started the ones without horror were filled with the doctor, and Will struggled to contain his own terror at his lust for this man who was meant to keep his mind healthy.

They sat in silence for a moment before Hannibal spoke again knowing that Will would hate this subject but feel obligated to talk about since he did drop the last one.  
"Does Jack know you're an omega?" His voice was smooth as always, but it sent cold flames up Will's neck. He turned and subconsciously barred his neck at the doctor again, he was the only one he'd ever done it to (both purposefully and accidentally).

"N-no" he stammered out quickly before running his eyes all around the room, even though he knew it like the back of his hand, he'd had it built into his mind so well at this point that he was sure he could place each and every brick of the building back in place if it ever fell.

"And why not, Will?" Hannibal's tone was one of curiosity but with the hidden command to look at him, so Will did, though it was just a quick glance from the floor before keeping his head down. The doctor was the only one he'd ever been so omegan around (his name was the only one he'd ever screamed in his mind drunk haze of heat).

"I-I don't think it's anything important to do with him" his voice was very quiet as he spoke his next words "it's not like he's my alpha afterall"

"No, he certainly is not, but that may be a problem now Will" his eyes flew up filled with confusion.  
"H-how could me not having an alpha be a problem?" Will wasn't very easy to worry unless it was Dr Lecter speaking in which case it seemed as if the whole world could crumble completely without him being by Will's side.

"Well, you are an unmated omega in a distressing situation and even with the medication I give you, I do worry it may fail while you're out there and it would be impossible to say if they would be able to keep themselves away from someone with such a biological need" Will squirmed in his seat, his face slightly flushed. He hated it that he was this way, but when Hannibal released some calming pheromones it worked easily to calm his body but his mind still went steadily but slowly. Will was beginning to suspect that something must be wrong with him as only Hannibal's pheromones worked on him, others just made him feel sick honestly.

".... I-I didn't think about that Hannibal" Will's voice was rather dull after everytime Hannibal released pheromones so he tried to keep it at a low amount but Will did love them completely, especially when he was having any night terrors, even in his sleep he would smile and slur out a thank you quickly before falling back to sleep completely.

"It is a thing to worry about Will, especially with you in your thirties now" Will let out a snicker quickly to which Hannibal raised a brow.

"It's just funny to see you say that since you're what mid forties, early fifties?" Will hadn't ever thought too much about how old Hannibal was as he always seemed to be just old enough for him to not worry about getting any bad advice from the man but young enough for him to understand Will much more easily.

"Yes, but I am not an unmated omega like you are"  
"No, you're an unmated alpha, and a purebred one at that"  
Will was always quick to counter him on things like these, the personal was easy and fun for both at this point, especially since he was able to speak freely with Hannibal.

"That I am, but our biology makes us rather different now aren't we are" Hannibal's words were usually statements rather than questions even when they seemed they should be, but Will would always agree with him on these anyways.

Will looked out the windows, the light snowfall fogging it up almost completely and even with the heater on the chill seemed as though it could creep in completely. Will got up and went to them, sometimes he just needed to see.  
Hannibal followed slowly, he always did, sometimes it just seemed to be what both of them needed honestly.

"You think anyone would even want someone like me? Honestly doctor I'm an omega who's only had what five heats? And all of them under your supervision, I don't think any alpha would want me, I'm not gonna be fertile and that's all they'd want for me" the idea of other alpha ever being around him during a heat disgusted Will so completely, he only ever wanted Hannibal to be there, he made it easy and always took such good care of him since his first heat, without him Will wondered if he'd ever take any time off of suppressants honestly.

"There are plenty that would have you Will, and even without you being able to deal with them in rut" Hannibal's hand landed so nicely on Will's shoulder it seemed as if it was meant to be.

Will let out a sigh happily before turning to see him fully.  
"So what do you suggest then Hannibal? And be completely honest with me"  
Hannibal's smile crooked up slightly.  
"I always am Will, and honestly I would tell him that you need to take some time off and if he asks tell him in full honestly"  
Will's brow flew up quickly.  
"And why would I need time off?"  
Hannibal quickly placed his hand to Will's forehead feeling the heat.  
"The medication, Will, you should go through another heat before going back to the field again"  
Will's face burned up instantly, he knew that going into heat again would mean staying at Hannibal's home, begging for him to be stuffed completely while lying in his nest (that Hannibal was nice enough to keep).

"A-are you sure Hannibal? I-I mean I don't want to be a bother to you, a-and I'm not discounting what you said, just I'm not sure if you'd want me to go into heat so quickly" it was true that they usually planned these out a lot more and he'd slowly take Will off his suppressants and then be there for the week of his heat, making sure he was getting what he needed and that almost always ended up being fully seat on Hannibal's knot by the end of the first night so he'd stop begging.

"I know it's rather sudden but I think it is needed, especially as it seems that killers don't want to leave you time enough for a slow descent into heat" Will laughed, and it had been awhile since his last heat, so it seemed fine enough for him to take it early.

"Ok, I'll set up my dogs to taken care of" Will looked up at Hannibal before reaching his hand to the one on his shoulder.

"You don't need to, I do still have the ability to take care of you and your dogs while in heat" Will just rolled his eyes, as honestly he knew that Hannibal could very easily, but selfishly he just wanted to have them in his room for as long as possible while he was in heat (or out of it), and while he did love his dogs they would take away from that and every second without Hannibal laying down beside him during his heat was a second that dragged on infinitely.

"I don't want to be any more of a burden then I need to be, Hannibal" his smile was soft and sweet and could fool you easily, but it was true as well.

"If I remember correctly, you first got a dog while you were staying with me" Hannibal was amused by Will greatly, especially when it came to his heat.

Will just looked away, dropping his hand quickly, he'd been with Hannibal for such a long time honestly. When he started to present as an omega and Hannibal told his father, the man went crazy and tried to attack the teenage Will. Hannibal restrained him easily but seemed to be confused as to why he acted out so greatly. He'd been taken home quickly by his father though it was clear that Hannibal didn't want to let him go but as he legally could not keep him, so he let them leave. Will had been given ten minutes to pack everything up that he had quickly and get out, so Will did, he didn't let a single tear fall, he didn't feel anything but anger at that moment for the man, he barely even tried to raise him and kicked him out just as quickly.  
Will always knew he'd have to leave, but he expected it to be when he turned eighteen when the man could wash his hands of this child, but with Will still being sixteen he was kicked out all the same, so he packed, and he packed quickly. He didn't know where to go so he ended up just walking with his backpack full of everything he needed (he'd had it packed with the essentials in case he needed to leave quickly, so it was lucky for him honestly). Will had barely even realised where he was wondering, too busy thinking about how much money he had and for how long he could even afford to pay to stay in a cheap motel and eat while still in school. He only got knocked out of the thought as he saw Hannibal's office come into sight, of course he'd ended up back there, it was the only place he ever felt safe afterall.  
Will had known that Hannibal was still in there, but as he wasn't sure what to do exactly, so he ended up just sitting at the exit as the sky changed. It rained and right when Will was thinking that he'd freeze he felt the warmth of someone there.  
"Will?" Hannibal's voice was filled with such restrained worry, but it seeped out slightly. Will regretted staying there, but he needed it so deeply.  
"I-I didn't know where else to go… I'm sorry I'll just leave-" he felt warm arms grab him quickly before Will was able to get up fully. They stayed there for a moment before Hannibal asked, and Will just told him completely, of course the doctor was angry but his anger would stay stored away for now at least.  
In the end Hannibal had taken Will in and even paid for his schooling. It felt like a dream and even when he went into heat Hannibal had taken care of him, but he didn't touch him even as Will begged to. He promised Will that it would hurt but he couldn't do that, but he'd be here as he was in heat, and that's how it was for his first time. He hated his heat, it only made his lust something he couldn't hide from himself anymore as he wanted the doctor to be with him so completely, and Will did get his wish. He'd been on suppressants for a few years and over the summer Hannibal had taken him off of them, and when Will started to beg Hannibal asked him if in all honesty he wanted to touch him, and he did, he'd begged for him to, told him how he only wanted him to touch him and how all his dreams were filled with Hannibal and Hannibal only.  
Heat was the only time they had sex and Will was on birth control for the whole time, but Hannibal still would run his belly, almost wishing for their children to grow there even though both their rational minds told them that it wasn't a good idea, not the right time, they'd known eachother too long, everything they could come up with honestly.

Will snapped out of it as he felt Hannibal turn his gaze so they would meet.  
"Will? You fell away again"  
He held the hands holding his cheeks before looking up. Hannibal had the most striking red eyes, even when he was nowhere near rut (though Will wouldn't know as Hannibal never told him when his rut was and in all the time of knowing him and living with him, he'd never been able to figure it out).

"Ya, so heat soon…. Tell Jack that I'm gonna need time off, is that it?"  
Hannibal's smile was only really honest with Will.  
"Yes, just that you need to take a couple of weeks off and if we need I'll tell him that I'm advising it medically"  
Will looked out at the snow quickly.  
"Ok"

\----

Will had stopped taking his suppressants a couple of days before going to Hannibal's house. He took the pills with him (alongside his other medication). He didn't pack anything as he already had everything he needed in his room at Hannibal's home, it was the same one he'd stayed in for years and it wasn't touched besides when Will was there. Will was pretty sure that Hannibal actually locked the room when it wasn't in use so nobody would get the idea to touch anything in there, Will flushed as he realised that he really liked that idea.

He parked quickly and grabbed out his keys. As always the house felt right walking into, it smelt of Hannibal and even without Hannibal's amazing sense of smell it was there, the smell of warm spices, wine and blood, there was something rich, deep and soul warming that Will could never place no matter how hard he tried to, but it brought all of these scents together so well.

"Will" Hannibal greeted coming out of the kitchen quickly, his smile deep as ways. Will smiled back and went to go help Hannibal with the last of the food he was preparing for Will's heat. He did tend to overdo it but it was nice as he would always get Will to take the leftovers with him, always caring about him and especially since they both knew that he didn't have a proper meal most of the time. He used to place that on the fact that he was at school, but he just didn't really care about what he ate, so some toast for breakfast and eggs or an instant meal for dinner sounded fine to him (but he did always go all out for his dogs making sure they had the best meal possible).

Will wasn't as good a chef as Hannibal but after all these years he was a pretty good assistant. Will had been cleaning the last of the pans when Hannibal came over to him. He scented Will's neck before handing him some cinnamon tea. It was his favourite and Will often wondered if Hannibal made it because it matched his scent or if it was just a coincidence.

Will dried his hands and finished the tea, they always had it when he was near his heat. He remembered he once asked Hannibal why and was told that it was supposed to help with the pains of heat. Will was never really sure if it was true but he did find himself drinking it whenever he got too stressed out, but none of them tasted even half as good as the one Hannibal would make him.

Hannibal made him another cup of it before they sat down to go over the checklist for Will's heat that they had every time. It was first made so Will was able to understand what he would need for his heat (and what to expect), but at this point he could resist it from memory, and did an embarrassing amount. He just needed something to repeat in his mind to help him calm and the checklist was something that was stuck in his mind always, so it was what he would quietly repeat in his mind over and over again.

Once done with the checklist Hannibal asked if there were any questions or if anything had changed in his health recently that he should know about, but it was a no as always, and he would have told Hannibal if anything changed with his health before he even went to a doctor.

Hannibal seemed satisfied with Will's answers, and Will did enjoy the small routine but it always felt like it was unspoken about why they were doing it, like if anyone else was in the room they could still do this and they wouldn't be too sure what it was quite about. Will did like that factor of it though.

"Ok, and did you take your medication already?" Hannibal spoke finally after the basics were done. Will just nodded quickly, he always took them, he'd been taking them since he basically first meet Hannibal.

"Good, you should take another of the circulatory pills before we go"  
Will grabbed out the four bottles and found the right one, quickly showing it to Hannibal just as he had the first time he was asked to take a pill. Hannibal nodded quickly. Will drank the last of his tea with his pill. Hannibal smiled.

"Ok, why don't you do and take a shower and see if you can get some sleep before your heat starts" Will got up before looking back at his tea cup. Hannibal grabbed it quickly before shooing him off. He did have a hard time sleeping while in heat, but it was a lot easier when Hannibal was there to help him, the one and only time that he was in heat and Hannibal had to go out Will had a night terror and when he couldn't find Hannibal he had one of (if not) the worst freakouts of his life. Hannibal had come in to find him in the kitchen ripping his hair out and crying harder than anyone he'd ever seen. Will was both so relieved and pissed when Hannibal was back. They ended up sitting down there for an hour as Will tried to fall back asleep in Hannibal's lap while he released pheromones to help him. Will was lucky to have Hannibal with him for all of this.

\----

Heat woke Will up. It was starting so the burn wasn't quite to the point where he'd need it or feel as if he was being burned through, but the heat under his skin was rising and the itch to get it out was coming through.

Will was barely clothed, just in boxers and his flannel shirt from earlier. Will whined quietly as he placed his arm to his face. He always thought that the light was too bright and Hannibal had installed a dimmer to the light so while he was in heat it didn't burn his eyes through.

Will had barely gotten the blanket off of him when the first wave hit him. It was like being hit in the stomach, but when that waved out it centered itself in his chest and groin, he could feel himself start to get slick. He rushed to get the boxers off hoping that they wouldn't be too ruined by this. The air hit him as did the pins and needles, though lightly. Will whined once more and Hannibal walked in. Will started to clench his stomach as the pain hit, he knew that it was suppressants that made heat hurt worse but he didn't care about it till he got to this moment. The pain would start off just as a hurt that made him feel like he was gonna puke but my the end without Hannibal it felt like he was actually gonna burn, it hurt so bad and he knew it could get worse but luckily Hannibal had helped him that time before it got worse, and here he was once again.

Hannibal approached slowly knowing that Will would jump him at the first chance, but unlike Will, he still needed to get undressed a lot more.

"Hello Will" his voice seemed impossibly smooth whenever he spoke to Will, but no more so than when he was in heat. He felt himself get slick at that, he knew he must be a sight to see, he was flushed all over, sweat coming out already (though not as much as there would be soon), his hair a mess from sleep and with drool just leaking from one corner of his mouth.

"H-Hannibal" Will's eyes perked up as he suddenly remembered that he was still wearing his shirt, he went to go and rip it off when Hannibal's hands came to rest on his. Will looked up at him quickly seeing how lovely his eyes were when close, just so red, he felt like he was going to fall into them. Hannibal rested their foreheads together for a second before speaking.

"How about we do it different today, ok?" Will didn't understand fully, usually it was him burning up and touching himself till he finally got Hannibal to get inside him. Will stayed silent for a minute so Hannibal could speak but he was still suspicious.

"You're heat came on rather quick today and I know how much you want it, but it would be wise if we went more slowly today, alright?" Hannibal stroked the side of Will's face at this. He leaned into it, he always leaned in. Those bright blue eyes looked up at his before nodding slowly, heat always made his mind a little harder to work.

"Good boy" Hannibal kissed him sweetly. Will gasped into it, it wasn't like it was the first time they'd kissed, but those were hard and quick, just a peek to show that they were together in this, but this was much different. Hannibal licked at the Will's mouth before he opened his mouth, it snaked its way in easily, exploring every nook and cranny. Hannibal licked over his teeth. He could smell how wet he was, but he wanted more from Will this time, though he did love their sex, he needed more.

Hannibal's hands explore over Will, he slowly took Will's shirt off till it rested against his elbows, Will had brought his hands up to rest of Hannibal's arms. He pulled away slowly though Will tried to follow after him. Hannibal studied him quickly, he truly was a beauty in heat, his sketchbooks were filled with him, though his favourite was of when Will had fallen asleep in his heat, he was coated in proof of their mating and he looked as if he was glowing in his sleep due to it. Hannibal had to sneak out quickly to grab his sketchbook and pencils, but he now just kept a couple of them hidden in Will's room, luckily for him Will never found them.

Hannibal slowly took of the green top completely before looking back at him.  
"Bed or nest, Will?"  
Will whined at this, shaking slightly, bringing his legs together and giving them a squeeze. He just grabbed Hannibal's neck and started to kiss him. He loved to stay shoved in at his neck for his heats, it felt as if it was his core. Hannibal felt the way leaned into him rather than try and bring him into his bed. Hannibal kissed his neck quickly before bringing Will into his arms and lifting him up.  
The bed was one designed for omegas to nest under and in, it was high up off the floor so there was enough space for someone (or someones) underneath (though on their side or lying down), the headboard and footboard were tall and blocked off, tall on the top side. It like all omega beds were designed to be placed against a wall as though to simulate a small cave for the omega to sleep in. The material of the bedframe itself was sturdy and soft to the touch, Will's was a dark wood colour, though most of them came in softer colours as many omegas seemed to favour them (white being the most popular amongst them).  
Will had made his very first nest under there and over the years had modified it, though it was mostly the same as the first one, blues, greens, greys and a few browns coloured his hold, it was all the softest material and almost like a dog bed, with higher sides and a fluffier bottom for them to rest in. Will had placed an optional curtain on the side of the bed that open, for the omega that liked to be well hidden or those with roommates (though omegas were almost always roomed with other omegas (especially when unmated)).  
Hannibal placed Will down gently in the centre of his nest before moving out quickly, Will whined but Hannibal just released some pheromones before stripping his clothes off and returning once again. Will was watching him, he lay on his side and opened his arms when Hannibal returned. Hannibal came in close and closed the curtain, he'd already turned the light out when he walked into the room, but even with the curtains shut it was a bright day and that ended up casting the whole room in a soft blue, which was lovely but Will would be distracted by and all the free space behind him. Hannibal kissed him again as Will wrapped his arms around his neck and opened his legs for him to come in between, which Hannibal did happily. He grabbed Will close and switched it so he was resting on his back. Will was happy for this as he could wrap his legs around Hannibal, who seemed to tower over him in this moment. The kisses were amazing for both of them as they were missing each other but also because they were built to like to kiss, they kissed if it hurt as the salvia was made to help promote healing (regardless of dynamic).

Hannibal rested one arm above Will's head as his other set down his body, he rubbed over his body as it helped with the burn and helped to satisfy him (though not as much as a knot). Will wrapped his arms tightly around Hannibal's neck, playing with his hair slightly as he rubbed up and down the back of his neck. Will did enjoy this but deeply wanted to be knotted, though he knew he would rewarded with it if he waits and Will was a patient man. Hannibal broke off the kiss to lick and suck Will's neck while his hand explored, it played with each nipple till they hardened and he started to try to rub his thighs together (even with Hannibal there), Hannibal smiled and licked a long strip up his neck. His hand stopped at Will's cock which was hard and leaking already, he gave it a rub up and down before sliding his hand back to where he was sure Will wanted him to be. Will was slick, he was sure that if he were to pull him back that he'd be dripping into the bedding. Hannibal rubbed two fingers over his hole lightly before shoving them in, though gently. Will gasped and started to moan as Hannibal thrust his fingers in, he really was going slowly this time as he took three thrusts to get them all the way in.

"H-Hannibal" Will whined shoving himself down on the fingers that entered him, Hannibal got the hint and started to thrust them harder, exploring a little, he rubbed over Will's prostate making him whine harder, Hannibal spread his fingers out, scissoring them out before shoving a third finger in. Will's moans were harder as sweat started to leak out of him, it brought his scent out so nicely, pine, wild berries and honey. The pine was the strongest scent but with everything the other two were more noticeable too. Hannibal's other hand turned Will so they were face to face again, he started his slow deep kissing again as he thrust his fingers in and out, he loved to watch Will's expression especially when he rubbed over his g-spot, Will moaned loudly as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. His gaze went back to Hannibal as he was panting before biting his tongue lightly. Hannibal just put more pressure there, rubbing over and over again, playing with it almost as Will's whines grew loudly before he came. Slicked poured out of him as his walls clenched as tightly as they can around his fingers, but it wasn't enough it wasn't what he needed.

Hannibal pulled away causing Will to fall away from him even if he didn't want to. His arms fell by his head, while his legs remained open around him. Hannibal licked his fingers clean as Will came down from his high before starting again.  
Hannibal kissed him gently, before grabbing his cock and placing right at Will's entrance, it sank in just a bit as Will's body begged to accept it, though Hannibal stayed out. Will whined again before trying to sink down on it, but Hannibal caught him before he could and pulled slightly. Will looked up at him so confused, had he not been good? He wanted Hannibal inside him.

"H-Hannibal?" Will's voice was strained slightly, which made Hannibal grab a bottle of water and offer it to him. Will drank it down as quickly as he could but that was very quick with Hannibal holding it so he doesn't choke, he pulled away before he finishes it, but Hannibal just turns it to him and finishes the last of it. The eye contact Will always thought was sexy but also intimidating, and in this moment he wasn't quite sure which one took over. Hannibal placed the empty container back, noting to refill it while Will was asleep (though there were another few bottles there). Will was confused and tried to grab him close, to wrap him legs around him and get pounded till the burn was gone, but Hannibal didn't let him and just pushed his arms back to him.

"Hannibal?" Will spoke lust toning his voice a lot less. Hannibal stroked Will's hair quick and pushed his cock in a bit before pulling out again. Will knew he was being teased though that was for if he was being bad, and he couldn't think of anything bad that he did.

"Hannibal" he said clearly unamused, though it seemed as if Hannibal enjoyed this. Will started to worry a bit and looked away quick "d-did I do something bad?" genuine confusion toning his voice. Hannibal quickly kissed his forehead.

"Not at all Will" his hand stroked the side of his face once again. Will took in the words and looked back at him.  
"W-why then?" He didn't realize until right then that he felt so anxious over this, Hannibal had said that he didn't do anything bad, but was he bored with him? What if he didn't want to share his heat with him? What if he-

His thoughts were cut off by a kiss, it was deep and quick.  
"You're not being punished Will" Hannibal kissed his neck again and sucked a mark making Will whine and push down a bit.  
"W-why aren't you putting it in?" He felt Hannibal release calming pheromones, they filled the cramped air and Will's head, the lust returning in full force once again.

Will grabbed his stomach lightly as a small wave hit, he felt his cock get hard once again. He didn't even realise he was reaching for it till Hannibal caught his hand and brought it up to his head again. Will was horny and annoyed at this point.  
"Why aren't you putting it in? Or if you don't want to you can let me jerk off at least"

Hannibal pushed at him again hearing his small gasp before pulling away, he knew Will was impatient when in his heat, but he loved this, seeing him start to squirm a bit before pushing slightly at him just to pull away. He felt like he could keep doing this till Will was in tears and begging for him and while he loved the idea of it he knew he shouldn't. Instead he just kissed Will's forehead.

"Do you enjoy spending your heats with me, Will?" Will seemed to be knocked out of it at the question, he tried to parse where this was coming from, but he still answered.  
"Yes?" Hannibal didn't look too happy at his confusion and not clear enjoyment at the answer, so Will answered again.  
"Y-yes, I do" he turned away quick, it felt weird to be asked these questions while they were both still hard.  
"Have you had sex with anyone else, Will?" Will didn't want to answer, so he just shook his head. He never even really entertained the idea of having sex with anybody and everytime Hannibal was what came to his mind once again.  
Hannibal couldn't suppress the pur that came out of him. Will snapped to look at him, just then realising that the doctor's face was slightly red. He laughed a breath out and kissed Will's neck.  
"One more question Will and then we can continue again" Will took in a deep breath but at least it only one more question before they would have sex.  
"Why aren't you bonded to anybody?"  
….. Will stilled, just stayed where he stood, or well laid. He didn't want to answer this even if the answer screamed at him. Will looked at the wall not even wanting to think about answering it verbally.

Hannibal felt Will's stillness and knew that it must be uncomfortable, but he needed to hear Will's answer. He grabbed one of Will's hands, interlacing their fingers and giving a light squeeze.  
"Will, you don't have to answer, but please let me know"  
Will grabbed their hands and brought it to his face before giving it a quick kiss. He glanced so quickly at Hannibal only wanting to see the look at his face, but the one that was there made him stop and turn to face him straight on. Hannibal had never looked so soft till in that moment. Will grabbed his face with both hands, he kept his gaze as he spoke to him.

"Hannibal. I don't just want to bond with anybody, I want to with you" the kiss caught Hannibal off guard, he very much so didn't expect to get a kiss, but he took it happily. When they parted Hannibal kissed him again, the smile evident on both their faces. They laced both their hands again. Hannibal nuzzled into Will's neck for the moment as Will did the same before pulling away to give him a kiss on the forehead and lips before slowly thrusting in. Will moaned loudly, bringing his legs up to wrap around Hannibal's waist as he pulled him in. They stayed like that for a moment, just seated with eachother with them.

They leaned both their foreheads together again before Hannibal started thrusting, at first just light and teasingly, but Will moaned so beautifully that Hannibal couldn't contain it and started to thrust harder and harder, Will moaned loudly, squeezing their hands and barring his neck to him. Hannibal licked it before he started to suck bruises on him. Will rocked his hips back, slick sliding down his thighs, coating them easily. He loved it, loved Hannibal being in him, he was everything he wanted and so much more. Will started to rock harder and harder only making Hannibal go faster, soon they seemed to not be able to stop, the sound of their mating would evident to everybody if there was someone else there, but there wasn't and good for them as each of them just wanted to be the only one to hear this, this was it, they needed it. The thick long length of Hannibal seemed to rock infinitely just filling Will so completely, always hitting his g-spot so perfectly. Will knew he wasn't gonna last especially with Hannibal being so perfect as he is.  
"H-Hannibal!" They kissed again before he bared his neck again, fully this time, giving him all the space he could ever possibly want or need. Hannibal continued to rock as he spoke, though his voice did seem to be deeper and Will loved it, the gruffness.  
"Are you sure, Will? You won't be able to take this back again" Will just nodded frantically as whines spilled from him easily. He didn't think it was possible but Hannibal went harder and faster than before. Will's moaned turned to a scream as he felt Hannibal's teeth sink in so deeply. He came right there and then, squeezing so tightly, trying to milk him. He knew the bond mark would be in the perfect spot for him, it would be slightly visible to everybody at least, but they wouldn't be able to see it fully, they wouldn't be able to see down deep and wide the scar went, he wouldn't let them see. He needed this and he needed Hannibal to be the only other one to every see fully. He almost passed out with pleasure when he felt Hannibal knot him. He always knew he was big but it seemed as if he was full to completion, his cum filled him so perfectly that we was sure that if he was fertile (even with all the medication) he'd get pregnant and in that moment it seemed as if something he wanted. He wanted Hannibal more though, so he'd give Hannibal a child if he could, but he knew that Hannibal would love him either way.

Blood ran down his neck mixing with the sweat easily. They were both coated in it. Hannibal still had his teeth sunk in deep as he glanced at Will's expression of pure bliss. Hannibal released his death grip, blood flowed out that he'd lick away happily (especially since he had some of the most amazing tasting blood), but in this moment it was pure need. They kissed, it was light and sweet. It seemed to complete them honestly, just complete like this and that was all they needed to be. When they pulled away a smile on each of their faces as their breath was still heavy. The blood from Will's neck was now on his lip, almost like a lipstick and Hannibal couldn't help the small laugh at it. He kissed him again and spread it to cover his lips completely.

They ended up turning on their sides, Will back to the wall with his bonding mark high in the air. Hannibal and Will both released pheromones. They were truly happy. Hannibal licked up the blood savoring it so completely, just pure need. It was good, and Will soon fell asleep. Hannibal stayed there watching him as he stroked his hair softly.

Will would be out for quite a long time after this. He always slept for at least three hours after mating in heat, so Hannibal had plenty of time, and with the bite mark he was sure it'd be even longer, and he would be able to feel if Will got up easily, so even though it broke Hannibal's heart to, he got up out of the nest that was built so perfectly. He put on a pair of soft pajama pants before heading down the stairs. It was cold and quiet. Everything was so still in the dusk. Hannibal went over to the entrance to the basement pausing quickly to make sure he didn't hear Will waking, but he didn't need to really. Hannibal descended the cool stair and quickly flicked on the light. He didn't need to go hunting, but he was sure that they would be calling for Will even when he told them that he would be off for a couple of weeks, but Jack was a stubborn alpha. He did not like Jack, sure the man was nice and they had even eaten dinner together before but he did not like the man. He didn't like the way he treated Will, and even not knowing how deeply it embarrassed Will to be an omega, it would make sense why he would hide it from that man, but now with his bite at least if he tried to use his voice on Will it wouldn't work properly, though he doubted it did before. He knew exactly why Will felt sick when any other alpha used their voice on him, he knew why anyone's pheromones never worked but his did and it always would, even without the pills he would now only respond to Hannibal and Hannibal's biology. He'd been working on this completely since he first meet that young kid with terrible dreams of death. He was promising and when he found out more about Will he knew he'd have to keep him under his wing, what he didn't expect was for his presentation, the boy was supposed to be a beta, but his mother's genes must set up themselves as he would have presented as an alpha, but of course Hannibal couldn't have that. It would be too much and too suspicious, two alphas living together, it would draw their eyes too much and the idea of him rejecting Hannibal due to their same dynamic broke a small piece of him, so he planned it out quickly and quietly.  
He was smart, always had been and with the research out there it was quite easy to block his alpha hormones from taking over his body, and just as easy for him to get the omega gense to take over, just a pill a day from his trusted doctor. Why would he suspect anything? The doctor had already prescribed him medication to help him sleep and with his constant headaches, so what was one to help with his circulatory system?  
They took it so easily, and Will was always good at listening to the doctor, but what he couldn't expect fully was for the father to freak out so much over this and kick his poor unwanted child out of the home once he found out what his dynamic would be.  
He'd taken care of that man a long time ago and served Will his heart to him for his birthday, it was the only piece that wasn't ruined by the man's poor health choices, though it didn't have him the pain of being ripped apart alive.

Will truly was something special and he was all Hannibal's now, he had been before but he was officially and he asked for it just like he knew he would. What a good boy. Hannibal quickly got the needle and medication ready, even though Will was taking the pills from him everyday like he was told to, it was easy enough to believe that one day he could lose them or simply stop for whatever reason, so Hannibal needed to make sure that he had a way to help this never to happen and for him to possible not need the pills at all honestly. A simple shot that would go unnoticed by Will's heat addled mind, a simple thing honestly and well tested on the pigs Hannibal decided to keep for the short amount of time for them to test it fully. It simply helped get rid of the alpha and beta hormones that everyone had in them. Nobody would ever think of changing dynamics, that was only a perverted daydream for most, but he would do it to Will. It's not like he'd ever know the difference, and while he had kept a few pigs for quite awhile to take note of the side effects he was quite excited to see how they would work on his dearest Will. He'd been fortunate enough to get a good few that were bonded and it worked even more beautifully than expected. He truly couldn't wait to see it take place where it deserved to be.

Afterall what's an omega truly?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Do you have any requests, comments or suggestions? I'd love to hear them
> 
> Also I will try to have 'A bite that'll trap us forever' 's next chapter out by the end of the month, I've been thinking about it a lot, I just need to go back and beat it then start the next chapter, and I promise it's not dead, I've just been writing some one shots in my free time cause I love them
> 
> And once again I am linking the song I was listening to on repeat while writing this (though there were some different songs, but it was this for almost all of it) https://youtu.be/QoQxP-Nf-pI
> 
> Also I wrote this all in a day, but each part I took a break after because I was kinda busy today (I usually just sit down and write it all in one sitting, but this one got three (one at each -----))
> 
> So ya, I think that's everything from me! Stay safe and have a lovely day!


End file.
